Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong when speaking, and Rebecca Shoicet when singing) is a purple unicorn and a very talented one when it comes to performing magic. She first met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad where she rescued them from The Grand Duke of Owls. She is Princess Celestia's most faithful student who was sent to Ponyville to make preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, but also to make some friends. She was incredibly reluctant too, due to focusing on her task, but also because she worried about the possibility of Nightmare Moon, an evil version of Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna, coming back after 1000 years and creating an everlasting night. The possibility became reality, but with the assistance of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity, five friends that Twilight met while in Ponyville, they harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon, returning her to Princess Luna. Since then, Twilight has stayed in Ponyville with her friends and reporting to Celestia about every new lesson she's learned about friendship. Twilight is also Shining Armor's younger sister. History Twilight tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how, as a young filly in Canterlot, she always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. There, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun, which inspired her to learn everything she could about magic. At first she finds it difficult to magically turn a page in her book, but she quickly achieves her goal. In a time-lapse sequence, she reads through two big piles of books, and her parents enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. However, she has to pass an entrance exam before joining. Under the supervision of four examiner ponies, she has to use her magic to hatch a dragon's egg. Despite her best efforts, the egg does not hatch, and Twilight apologizes for wasting the examiners' time. Just then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles her and causes her horn to fire off a beam of light at the egg, hatching infant Spike. With her eyes glowing white and a purple aura around her, Twilight fires off a flurry of spells: she makes the examiners float in the air, turns her parents into potted plants (this is actually the first appearance of any pony's parents, Pinkie's parents are second) and transforms Spike into a giant dragon, with his head breaking through the roof. Princess Celestia took notice of this and quickly arrives to control Twilight's magic and return everything back to normal. Twilight apologizes, but Princess Celestia is not upset; instead, she recognized Twilight's power and recommends that Twilight learn to tame her abilities through focused study. She offered to take Twilight Sparkle as her own personal protégé at the school. Twilight excitedly accepted the offer, and at that moment, her cutie mark appeared. She was very happy.Throughout the series, Twilight continues to study magic, and in particular she studies the "magic of friendship" under the decree of Princess Celestia, and sends her reports of her studies. One day in Canterlot, she soon learns about the impending return of Night Mare Moon. She resides in a literal ivory tower, and boasts to Spike about being Princess Celestia's "most faithful student", which is how the princess addresses her in her letters throughout the series. She is invited to Moondancer's party, but she chooses to study about Night Mare Moon's imminent return instead. She is soon sent to Ponyville by Princess Celestia under the pretense of seeing to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight first ventures into Ponyville in the first episode, where she befriends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. She quickly learns of the skills of her friends: she admires Rainbow Dash's ability to clear the skies, Rarity's beautiful decoration work, and Fluttershy's bird choir's melodious music. She is less impressed with Applejack's over-abundance of hospitality, Pinkie Pie's surprise party and rapid-fire one-sided conversation, and even runs away from Rarity when she practically forces her to get a makeover. She shares many adventures with her friends throughout the course of the series. Powers and Abilities Child Prodigy:Since she was a filly, Twilight has been gifted in intelligence and had hidden potential in the ways of magic. Enhanced Intellect:Twilight was gifted with intelligence and specializes in organizational skills. Alicorn Physiology:Throughout her life Twilight was a unicorn, but when she fixed the cutie marks and jobs, she gained pegasus wings, making her a alicorn. *'Magic':Twilight Sparkle is highly exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. **'Spell Casting':Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. **'Spell Creation':Twilight can make her own spells after reading Star Swirl the Bearded's notes. **'Levitation':Twilight can levitate herself. **'Gravity Alteration': Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. **'Time Travel': After reading Star Swirl the Bearded, she can travel through time, but only once and for a short time. **'Magic Beam Emission':She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. **'Force-Field': Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. **'Teleportation': Twilight possesses the ability to teleport and others. **'Telekinesis': Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. Trivia *In the MAD parody, the Adjustment Burro, Eeyore and T.S. were in love. This will be referenced in a future project. *Twilight invited Pooh and his friends to her home in Equestria in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). *Twilight will know all about Sunset Shimmer's Clone in Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie) *Twilight met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Her element of magic was shared with the main six members of the FT Squad; Kyle the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant and Kaytlin the Otter. *Twilight guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Twilight will make occasional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *Twilight and her friends joined Thomas and his friends at the end of Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire (Full Movie). *Twilight is very intelligent and provides useful knowledge for the FT Squad when needed. *She as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Twilight along with Sunset Shimmer and Trixie are Princess Yuna's Mentors. *Twilight Sparkle and Thomas are the two leaders of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. *Twilight Sparkle is the leader of the Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. *Twilight will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins. *Twilight is very good friends with Dipper Pines as they like getting information on Dipper's journal and they are really close. *Twilight is also great friends with Roary The Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, Turbo, Bibi Blocksberg and Zummi Gummi. *Twilight will join Barney and friends in Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space *Twilight will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of War Horse, Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants and Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief. *Twilight is a very good friend with Brian Griffin. *In 76859Thomas' series, she will become an alicorn starring in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure and contiunes as that from now on throughout the rest of his series.'' ''But in Stuingtion's series, Twilight quits being a princess and returned as a unicorn. *Twiligth Sparkle is an old friend of Barney the Dinosaur. *In Power Rangers Super Megaforce (TeamAdventureRules version), in her human form, she becomes the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger. After finding the Legendary Silver Morpher in Equestria, she headed off to the human world to join her Canterlot High friends and Alan in their fight against the Armada. *Twilight Sparkle is the leader of her own Team - Team Twilight Sparkle - in Equestria Civil War. *Twilight is best friends of Ryan F-Freeman. Gallery Twilight Sparkle as a Unicorn.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn from (Episodes 1 - 65) Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn filly.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn filly Twilight Sparkle turned to stone.png|Twilight Sparkle turned to stone Twilight Sparkle as an Earth pony.png|Twilight Sparkle as an Earth pony Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded.png|Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded Twilight as Mare Do Well.png|Twilight as Mare Do Well Twilight_G3.jpeg|Twilight Twinkle "aka sparkle" (g3) TwilightG1.png|Twilight Wish "aka sparkle" (g1) Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever.png|Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever Crystal Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Unicorn Crystal Pony Twilight Sparkle as a Pegasus.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Pegasus Twilight Sparkle as a Breezie.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Breezie Twilight as the Masked Matter-Horn.png|Twilight Sparkle as the Masked Matter-Horn Twilight as Commander Easyglider.png|Twilight Sparkle as Commander Easyglider Twilight Sparkle's human form, as she appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.png|Twilight Sparkle's human form Twilight Sparkle's half-pony form.png|Twilight Sparkle's half-pony form Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart.png|Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart Twilight Sparkle Rainbooms Style.png|Twilight Sparkle Rainbooms Style Twilight Sparkle rainbowfied.png|Twilight Sparkle rainbowfied Harmony Force Magic Ranger.png|Twilight Sparkle as the Harmony Force Magic Ranger 1. Magic Data Squad Ranger.png|Twilight Sparkle as the Data Squad Magic Ranger Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger.png|Twilight Sparkle as the Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger Princess Twilight Sparkle.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle Crystal Alicorn Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn Crystal Pony Princess Twilight Sparkle with her Crown.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle with her Crown Twilight as a Thomas character.png|Twilight as a Thomas character Princess_Twilight_as_a_Thomas_character.png|Princess Twilight as a Thomas Character Twilight as the Blue Fairy.png|Twilight as the Blue Fairy Human Twilight Sparkle.png|Human Twilight Sparkle Twilight cowgirl.png|Twilight cowgirl galaxy_twilight_sparkle_vector_by_minkystar-d79imoa.png Princess Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn).png Princess_Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle's Keyblade.png|Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark Keyblade Twilight as a Transformer.png|Twilight Sparkle Transformer The Four Best of Friends.jpg|Princess Twilight with her closest friends, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy and Sunset Shimmer Teentitans dragon 1 by jd1680a-d9ah82s.jpg|Twilight as Dragon Twilight. Teentitans dragon by jd1680a-d9ah6st.jpg|Dragon Twilight sensing her offspring are hatching Category:Characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:PRINCESSES Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Daughters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Legendary creatures Category:Leaders Category:Unicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Ponies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Co-Leaders Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Girlfriends Category:Alicorns Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Aunts Category:Granddaughters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Main Protagonist Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Tragic Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Power Rangers Category:Rarity's Family Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Rich characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Mane 6 Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:The Messiah Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Gyrokinetic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Comics Category:Thomas' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:The Jedi Category:Good characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Circus performers Category:Primes Category:Forgivers Category:Equines